


Noisy

by lilrei



Series: Sleepy Eyes and Boney Knees [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Eren thinks Jean's hot, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Guitarist Jean Kirstein, Jean likes to watch Eren watch him, Jean thinks he's hot, Kinda Porn with Plot, Lot of Sex basically, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Rough Sex, Switch Eren Yeager, Switch Jean Kirstein, Top Eren Yeager, Top Jean Kirstein, Voyeurism, porn with a little plot, self indulgent porn, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilrei/pseuds/lilrei
Summary: Eren knows he’s intense during sex. Hell, he's intense about literally anything he does. He laser focuses on whatever (or whoever) he’s doing and that’s all he thinks about in the moment. It has its pros and cons, but overall he doesn’t think its a bad thing to be intense during sex.But he wouldn’t describe himself as noisy.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Series: Sleepy Eyes and Boney Knees [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/669890
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Noisy

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever get the randomest urge to write self-indulgent porn of an old ship you haven't been into in years? Yeah me too. It's been literally 5 years but here I am again, I want to write more of this AU so look forward to more updates!
> 
> I love comments! I have too many headcanons for this AU

Jean didn’t think Eren realized how loud he could get. The first time Jean ever gave him a blowjob he came with a needy, high pitched shout, tugging at the blond’s hair, thighs shaking violently. When Jean dragged his nails up Eren’s thighs, swallowing around him, Eren’s nails scratched his scalp holding his head still as his hips twitched up into the tight heat of Jean’s mouth. This man _whimpered_ , body curled over the blond, refusing to loosen his grip on Jean’s sweaty hair. After swallowing the last pitiful spurts of Eren’s cum, Jean pulled off of his dick with a gasp, still catching his breath. Eren’s hands slid from blond hair and his head thunked against the wall as his body relaxed. The brunet’s pants had pooled around his ankles leaving him looking like quite the wrecked mess.

“Yeah?” Jean teased from the floor, palming himself through the front of his jeans.

Grunting a non-committal noise, Eren slid down the wall of his apartment and hauled Jean into his lap, his lips finding the blond’s. 

“...think you sucked my brain out through my dick…” he mumbled against Jean’s heated skin.

Jean swiped his tongue over Eren’s lips and he melted. The blond curled his tongue into Eren’s mouth, sighing at the way he moaned, tasting himself on Jean’s lips. The handsy brunet pulled his blond boyfriend closer to him so that Jean’s dick was pressed tightly between them. Jean let out a ragged moan.

“Sorry, I grabbed your head…” Eren fumbled with the front of his boyfriend’s pants. ”Wasn’t thinkin’-”

The slender blond arched up into his hand. 

“S fine...I-I liked it,” Jean’s clammy, shaking hands tangled into Eren’s chocolate locks, “Like it when you hold me d-down.”

The brunet rumbled a victorious sound right next to Jean’s ear, finally getting his pants unbuttoned and wrapped his hand around the blond inside his boxers. He thumbed over the head of his cock before pulling Jean all the way out of his underwear. The hazel-eyed man whimpered pitifully, watching Eren’s hand, already sticky with precum, pump his dick in a loose grip. Twisting Eren’s hair, the blond tilted his hips more towards him but sat back to watch the head of his cock slide against Eren’s palm. The brunet ducked his head to suck a mark on Jean’s neck, then his shoulder and before long the blond was rolling his hips up into the brunet’s grip. Jean fucked up into Eren’s hand desperately chasing his building orgasm without the slightest concern for his volume.

“God Jean, you’re s-so f-fucking hot baby. L-look at you... Fuck. I just wanna bounce you on my cock until you’re crying for me to fold you in half ‘n fuck you so good baby.” Eren’s lips brushed the blond’s ear as his noises pitched higher, growing in volume, “Fuck baby, you’re so wet for me. You g-gonna come? Wanna see you c-come so bad Jean…”

“ _Eren,_ ” Jean whined, his hips losing their rhythm, “M c-close...feels so g-good baby.”

Eren licks at the blond man’s neck. 

“God, I can’t w-wait to fuck you…” he murmured before sinking his teeth into Jean’s shoulder.

The blond’s breathy moans caught in his throat as Eren rubbed his thumb against the underside of the head of Jean’s dick. Then he’s _cumming_ . Jean kept chanting Eren’s name in a slurred, messy voice, over and over, the sound barely audible over the pounding in his ears. He’s _still_ fucking into Eren’s hand _still_ chasing that feeling because god- 

He’s thinking, _I can’t_ wait _for Eren to fuck me._

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“W-wait...I-ah! Baby wait…” Eren whimpered, hands pawing at Jean’s hips, “I-I need a s-sec, _please._ ”

“Nah, this is wh-what you get for teasing me e-earlier.” The blond ran his nails down Eren’s flexing stomach making him shiver.

Jean sat comfortably on Eren’s hips, the brown-haired man beneath him splayed out on his bed. Eren was trying desperately to keep his lanky blond boyfriend from moving. The taller man’s mouth dropped open at the feeling of Eren’s dick hitting him _just_ right from this angle, Jean even reached up to rub at his nipple, squeezing around Eren tighter. His unattended erection leaked precum onto Eren’s tensed body.

“ _Jean!_ ” Eren pleaded squirming beneath the blond, breath coming in short pants, “Just give me a f-fucking second.”

“You literally made me _beg_ you to do this and now _you_ , need a sec?” Jean ground his hips down feeling the brunet’s cock twitch inside him. “Fuck baby...so big…”

Eren’s hips jerked up making Jean gasp. Eren tried to relax again with a wheeze.

“Just stop talking oh my god…”

“What, I can’t talk about your thick cock stretching me open?” Jean rolled his hips squeezing around Eren while his hands started to scramble up the blond’s thighs. “But _baby..._ I love feeling you inside me, spreading me open-”

“Jean I s-swear-”

“S-So _deep_ Eren…” The taller man lifted his hips the slightest bit, watching his boyfriend’s eyebrows knit together before he slowly rolled back into him.

Eren’s hands latch onto the blond’s hips.

“ _Jean-_ ”

“ _Eren,_ ” Jean purred, rolling his hips and bringing Eren’s hands to his chest, Eren’s fingers brushed Jean’s nipples and the blond twitched into his touch, “Don’t you want me to f-fuck myself open on y-your dick baby?”

Eren’s head hits the mattress, his hands aimlessly petting and groping Jean’s chest. Grinding his hips back into him, Jean sighed holding onto Eren’s forearms like a vice. Eren took a deep breath and relaxed his upper body, bending his knees, his shaky hands falling to rest gently on his boyfriend’s hips.

When Eren finally made eye contact, thin hazel eyes stared back- wiggling his hips with what he knew was the most obnoxious smile. 

“... _p-please?_ ” Eren’s voice cracked, absolutely wrecked, and his teeth tore up his poor bottom lip.

Jean’s heated blush reached past his collarbones, spreading all across his chest. The blond moaned for his boyfriend, leaning down to suck the brunet’s lip out of its harsh torture. Licking into his mouth, the blond decided to have mercy on poor obedient Eren. 

“I’ll be good to you love.” Jean brushed his lips to the brunet’s before sitting back up.

Lifting himself up _just enough_ so that Eren could see where he was taking his cock, Jean stroked his neglected dick with a choked gasp, before sinking back down onto Eren. The brunet’s moaned response was noisy and unrestrained, his eyes rolling closed. Setting a slow, deep rhythm, the blond braced one hand on the brunet’s stomach and fisted his dick in time. Jean’s nails dragged through the dark hair below Eren’s bellybutton as he tilted his head back, letting out a soft breath everytime he sank back onto the brunet’s wide girth. 

“Not gonna be a-able to w-walk right tomorrow,” Jean moaned, spreading his thighs open even wider across Eren’s lap.

Eren’s eyebrows were still knit tightly together, and his face was wrinkled with tension. His mouth was slack, his hands holding his lover’s hips but making no move to take the reins. He was letting Jean take what he needed from him, giving the other man complete control. 

Jean’s heart fluttered in his chest, speeding up his pace the blond pumped his left hand faster. This felt _so_ fucking _good_. Eren’s noisy voice, whining in his ears, just egged him on to maintain his steady pace.

“J-Jean... _please…_ ” Eren whimpered looking up at his taller boyfriend, sweat dripping down his temple.

Moaning unabashed, the blond caught his lower lip between his teeth and steadied both his hands behind him onto Eren’s thighs. From this adjusted angle, Eren could get a better view if he sat up to watch Jean fuck himself on his cock. 

Not that that lasted much longer. After letting Jean ride him for long enough, Eren _begged_ his boyfriend to let him move. Jean had nodded breathlessly to give him permission and the brunet had immediately gripped his hips with a bruising pressure and started to pull him back into his cock until Jean was _bouncing_ against his hips. Eren always kept his promises.

Everytime Eren thrust up to meet his thin boyfriend’s hips, the blond dropped down onto him before bouncing up, then getting pulled back against him-it was maddening. The head of Eren’s dick was brushing past Jean’s prostate at _just_ the right angle _just_ hard enough and his skin was tingling, orgasm building warm in his stomach.

“ _E-Eren_ …” Jean begged.

Eren grunted, sitting up further and pulling the blond against his chest. He was fucking Jean _harder_ , hips slapping against his boyfriend’s ass as he let out heady moans.

“ _Ah-!_ Jean you f-feel i-incredible-” Eren broke into a needy whine, “Fuck baby, I’m gonna-”

The blond’s fingers shot into Eren’s hair, tugging his head back, he whines, his hips keeping their brutal pace.

“N-no, w-wait-Ah! M-make me come,” Jean’s hazel eyes held his gaze, “M-make me come Eren!”

Eren nodded brainlessly, tilting his hips and focusing so hard- the angle pushing the blond right over the edge. When Jean came, his mind blanked. He only felt the white hot rolling waves of pleasure as Eren kept fucking into him and he just kept feeling more and _more._ In the bliss, the blond haired man vaguely noticed Eren muffling his whimpers into his shoulder as he lost his rhythm and tumbled after him. As Jean came down he was able to focus on Eren’s pleading words.

“ _Holy shit I’ve never-Fuck! So good so good so good-_ ” he whined with hands still in a death grip on the blond’s hips, his hips stuttering to a stop. 

Jean’s mouth found his and he tasted his heavy breaths while combing his fingers through Eren’s wavy, thick hair. The two made out lazily until Eren couldn’t bear the overstimulation of being inside Jean. He whimpered and pushed gently at Jean’s hips.

“Lemme just…” the blond squeaked, climbing off of Eren’s dick and collapsed next to him on the bed. 

The brunet hastily tied off the condom and threw it in the direction of the trash. Jean was still floating but curled into Eren when he snuggled up next to him, arms around the blond’s thin waist.

“You’re so fucking loud.” Eren grinned against his boyfriend’s skin.

Jean tucked the brown-haired man’s head under his chin. “ _I’m_ loud? You should hear yourself.”

Eren snickered.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Eren’s back arched beautifully when Jean had him on his knees, his ass bouncing against the blond’s hips making a filthy slapping sound. The brunet’s face was pressed into a pillow and he was barely holding himself up on his forearms. He was trying his best to muffle his noises into the pillow so his tall blond boyfriend knocked his knees further apart and pressed his hips into the bed.

“Holy shit…” Eren groaned tilting his head to the side with a brainless smile on his face, “Fuck...that’s so good.”

“N-need m-more love?” Jean sighed, fucking him slow and rough.

Eren replied with a low moan, fisting his hands in the sheets, “Nuh uh…’s good like this...don’ wanna come yet…”

When Eren was this relaxed, he couldn’t help but smile. He loosened up for his lover and god he was so fucking pliant. Jean wished he could fuck him like this for hours.

“Eren y-you’re so tight love,” the blond smoothed his hands up the brunet’s sides pinching his nipples gently, “F-feel ‘mazing baby.” Jean hunched over his back to kiss along his shoulder blades. 

“Ah!” Eren squeezed around the blond man tensing and pressing back against my hips, “ _Jean._ ”

The longer Jean fucked Eren like this, the harder it was to concentrate, but the more the brunet talked. Babbling incoherent praise, mumbling obnoxious teases and telling him how much he loved the blond’s dick. He was so hot and wet and oh so fucking _tight_.

“Fuck, I feel like I-I’m gonna come but I don’t-” His breath caught in his throat, “Jean, feels so good...I fucking love it, I love you-”

Jean’s hips bucked roughly into Eren’s insane heat, making him keen and grab the sheets tighter. The blond growled and wrapped his hand around Eren’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

“I love it, I love it, I love it god-” Eren cried out, “‘S so good. Too good, I’m gonna-”

Jean came right after Eren, jerking him through his orgasm. Eren fluttered around him in waves as his pleasure rolled over him rendering him finally speechless.

After the blond cleaned them up, Eren rolled onto his back with a big dopey grin. 

“I came so fucking hard.”

“I’m aware.” Jean ducked to kiss the brown haired man’s nose and he scrunched up his face at him. 

“Like really fucking hard,” He went back to grinning, “So nice…” He continued sleepily.

“Damn, is this what happens when you bottom ‘cause I love it.” the blond pressed his palm to Eren’s chest.

Eren turned his head to look at his boyfriend. 

“I love you,” he beamed.

Jean scoffed. 

“Love you too you fucking weirdo.”

Eren laughed, bright and bubbly, stretching his arms above his head.

“So good…” He muttered dozing off.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Eren knows he’s intense during sex. Hell, he's intense about literally anything he does. He laser focuses on whatever (or whoever) he’s doing and that’s all he thinks about in the moment. It has its pros and cons, but overall he doesn’t think its a bad thing to be intense during sex. 

But he wouldn’t describe himself as _noisy_. 

When Jean first suggested they film their sex, Eren hadn’t thought much of it. Jean liked being watched, it got him off and Eren liked getting Jean off. It just made sense. But he hasn’t actually _watched_ any of it. He generally doesn’t have much time between classes and working on his bike. If Jean was home, why not just experience the real thing. No need for the video.

He wishes he'd watched them sooner. 

This particular video was the time Eren’d straddled Jean’s thigh, hiked the other one up over his shoulder and fucked him into next week. Jean’d been scrabbling at the bed for leverage but Eren mercilessly kept his unforgiving pace until Jean was fucking _screaming_. Somehow, that isn't what has his attention. 

Slouching down deeper into the computer chair by his desk, Eren adjusts his headphones and palms at the front of his pants. Sure, Jean’s noises are fucking hot, they’re so sexy that just Jean moaning in his ear got him hard most days. But Eren has never paid attention to his own voice.

Not quite as loud as Jean, Eren can hear his mindless babbling, his desperate moaning; he can hear his _growling,_ which he didn’t even fucking realize he did. The brunet’s hand slips into his boxers, stroking himself loosely while spreading his thighs wider.

The Jean on the screen was tensing, his back arching clear off the bed, dick heavy and dripping on his stomach. On-screen Eren sped up his pace and _commanded_ Jean to come. And he did. Jean shook violently, toes curling, voice cracking at its volume. Eren’s on-camera double panting out his name, pleading and begging to come himself. Eren thumbs over the head of his cock smearing precum as he watches himself cum on his computer screen. 

Jean had yelled, but Eren could hear himself _scream_. The little tired, pitiful whimpers he let out afterward too? His voice was still loud as hell thrusting into Jean recklessly. On-screen Jean pulled other Eren to him, muffling his voice with his mouth. Their tongues sliding wetly together. 

“Fuck!” Eren hisses, stroking himself through his orgasm, chewing at his bottom lip to keep quiet. 

Well shit. 

Under his headphones, Eren feels his ears burning. His chest is heaving and he looks absolutely wrecked sitting in front of their PC. His hand’s sticky and his black t-shirt is covered in cum, strings dripping down his front.

“Damn, that was hot.”

Eren spins around to see Jean grin from the doorway, an obvious tent in the front of his shorts.

“I, uh-” Eren trails off feeling his face heat up, “I’ve never seen ‘em before so…the videos they uh...”

Jean closes the distance between them, leaning over Eren to check out the video on the monitor.

“Oh yeah, I remember this. Nice,” he chuckles.

Eren nods numbly before Jean slides into his lap, the chair creaking under their combined weight. Eren’s arms wrap around Jean’s waist.

“Was really good…” Jean slots their lips together, “I remember you being so noisy…”

The brunet nuzzles into the blond’s neck. 

“Am I always that...loud?”

“Mhmm,” Jean scratches his nails through Eren’s scalp, “‘S really hot…” He presses closer to Eren, spreading his thighs more.

“Yeah…” Eren grabs handfuls of Jean’s ass, making the blond sigh.

Jean slides Eren’s headphones off, placing them next to the computer before leaning in and sucking on the brunet’s earlobe. Eren felt sticky and gross but Jean is getting a rouse out of him.

“You ever hear yourself before?” Jean whispers, lips brushing Eren’s ear.

He shivers, “Nah…”

“‘S mazing…” Eren’s tugging Jean’s shirt up.

Jean pulls his shirt over his head then goes to work on Eren’s dirtied shirt. 

The blond slides his hands over Eren’s shoulders, dragging his nails across his tanned skin. Eren lets out a breathy moan.

“ _Noisy,_ ” Jean smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this, this is just self-indulgent porn


End file.
